Hello Again
by jesscoco
Summary: Austin broke up with Ally over five years ago. She left town and made a name for herself. Now, she's being forced into dating the blonde haired weasel to help his career. Between fake dates, Trish and Dez getting married, and her new album getting released, well, Ally's got a lot on her plate at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

"Ally, please take a seat." A loud sigh escaped my rather pink lips as I sat down in my manager's office. Honestly, I should have kept Trish around for this sort of thing – she just wasn't quite efficient enough. I think she took me firing her pretty well. You know, after she screamed and threw a lampshade at me.

"What is it now, Daniel?" He flinched at my tone. I couldn't blame him really – today had been an awful day. I wasn't exactly in the mood for his antics.

"I've made a deal with another client of mine that includes you. You see, he's an upcoming star – and I think the two of you being seen together will bring a lot of publicity for the both of you." I stiffened automatically and sat forward in the chair slightly.

"You want me to pretend to date someone?" The thirty year old man tried to hold his own. It wasn't working – everyone that worked for me was terrified of me. It was a bit odd, really. Five years ago I was the sweetest person you could imagine. Then, however, I got my big break – you had to be tough in this town to survive. I learned that quickly.

"That's the idea, yes. Only for a month or so. You will, however, be telling the press that you'd been dating for four months before hand and kept it on the down low."

"And if I say no?"

"Why don't you meet the poor guy before you say no?" I scoffed automatically. What did this guy have to do with my choices?

"Whatever, make it snappy. Get him here." Daniel sighed softly and stood to his feet, shuffling across the room and opening the office door where his secretary who's name I couldn't bother to remember was sitting, looking quite on edge.

"Samantha, will you please send up Austin?" Once again, I was stiffening in my seat. I hated that name. Ever since Austin Moon and I had dated in high school and I practically sprinted out of town after the break up, well, it was a sore spot.

"Of course, Mr. Thomas." He glanced back at me for a moment before stepping out of the room.

"I will be right back, Ally. He's on his way up." With that being said, Daniel snapped the door shut and left me to my thoughts. Wonderful. It wasn't like I thought of Austin much anymore – I had more important things to worry about, but he had been my first love. I'd given up absolutely everything for him, to be with him, and to him. He took everything that I had to offer and then broke up with me for no good reason. I'd left town so fast that I only had time to fire Trish and tell my father goodbye. What? I'd been eighteen at the time. I could have left whenever I wanted too. I was twenty three now, however, and I'd done a lot of growing up. I wasn't that scared eighteen year old anymore.

The door opened and I was forced to look back at who had entered. It couldn't have been Daniel already. Though, I immediately regretted it. Out of all the Austin's in the world, all the talent, Daniel really had to pull this guy under his wing? "Ally, is that you?" I scoffed and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"No." Austin Moon grinned in my direction and took a seat directly to my left. Honestly, you'd think he got the hint.

"So, looks like we're going to be dating again. It'll be just like old times."

"Who said I agree to this, exactly?" Austin raised an eyebrow for a moment.

"You mean you wouldn't help out your best friend?" Carefully, I pulled my thin fingers through my mess of dark curls.

"No. I mean I wouldn't help out my ex-boyfriend." Swiftly, I stood to my feet and swept up my handbag. Daniel, however, had god awful timing.

"Sit down, Allyson. We have a lot to discuss." I scoffed.

"I'm not going to help some wannabe get his five minutes of fame, Daniel." A sly smile swept up over the older man's face.

"Well, I'm afraid you don't have a choice. The label thinks it's a wonderful idea for the both of you. They've offered exclusive interviews for E! News. So you'd better get your back story, don't you think?" I glared at the older man and forced myself to sit back.

"What? Is it that we were best friends in high school, dated for six long months, and then broke up, thus forcing me to flee town because I was so heartbroken?" Daniel raised an eyebrow for a moment as he seated himself back behind his desk.

"No, actually, but I like that a whole lot better than you two meeting at an event." I scoffed once more before standing to my feet.

"Whatever. Text me the details." I glanced back at Austin once more. He really looked exactly the same – save for the rather mature look. I highly doubted he had actually matured.

"Bye, Ally." The vicious glare on my face must have been enough to display my anger. Seeing the blonde boy cringe had sent a sense of pride through my petite body.

"Don't talk to me."

…..

What the hell had I gotten myself into? I'd just had to go on and make a name for myself while trying to get away from the only real relationship that I'd ever had. I should have known better. Austin Moon had talent, pure, raw talent. He was even better than myself. I would know, I'd been his songwriter for a little over two years.

_Knock knock._

It took a moment for my dark eyes to adjust to the light in my apartment as I awoke from my rather deep sleep, a slight groan pushing past my lips. What time was it, anyways? Swiftly, I glanced over at the clock on my bedside table and groaned out loud. Fifteen after eight. Whoever was knocking on my door was going to die, I would make sure of it. Kicking off the covers that rested so gently upon my slender frame and storming out to my living room, I was sure I looked like quite the sight. Bed head, no makeup, and a large t-shirt slipped over my head. I carelessly swung open my front door and stared blankly at the mess of dark curls that surrounded my vision. "Trish?" It'd been years since I had even set eyes on the Latina girl I had once considered my sister.

"Nice to see you too, Ally." I was only slightly surprised as she pushed herself into my apartment. She was still Trish, after all, just five years older. She didn't even really look like Trish anymore – she'd slimmed out considerably and had someone managed to tame her mess of curls, though they were obviously still present. She looked fantastic. Then again, Trish had always had a good sense of self.

"What are you doing here?" The girl tried to hold her temper, carefully moving her fingers through her hair. Yeah, same old Trish.

"Austin called me. Daniel had given him your address – and well, I was here to visit him and Dez." Dez was in town too? I shouldn't have really been that surprised. Those two were inseparable. They always had been. It'd been hell when we were dating – seriously, I was surprised Austin had been able to get away from Dez long enough for a two hour date.

"I really need to talk to Daniel about giving out my information." Trish scoffed. Wow, she almost reminded me of myself. Newly improved, of course.

"I'm glad you're so enthused to see me." Guilt filled the pit of my stomach. Trish had never done anything to me – she'd been my best friend, she'd been my manager for a long while ( despite her half-assed tendencies ), and I still cared immensely about her. When I thought back to my home, to my parents, to Sonic Boom she was the first person that came to mind. Well, second actually. Austin had always been number one in my life back then.

"I'm sorry. It was just a shock, is all. It's been a while." I carefully maneuvered around her to get into my kitchen. I wasn't surprised to hear her heels clicking on the tile as she followed after me.

"And whose fault is that?" I stiffened slightly at her words before trying very hard to ignore the question, snatching out two coffee cups and filling them to the brim. If I remembered correctly, Trish had always taken her coffee black. I pushed one of the cups towards her before pressing my own cup to my lips. She sighed loudly and ignored the coffee in front of her. "I didn't come here to yell at you." Carelessly, she reached inside of her bag and snatched out an envelope, pushing it towards me with a sigh. I swiftly snatched it up and opened it, my eyebrows raising at the obvious invitation.

_Trish De La Rosa and Dez Treston request the pleasure of your company on their wedding day. Saturday, the eighth of January two-thousand-and fourteen. Six o'clock in the evening. Reception to follow._

There was, of course, a location listed as well. The shock that I felt in that moment was actually sort of terrifying. Trish and Dez were getting married? The two people that hated each other more than I can even fathom? I actually dropped the invitation out of shock. Trish seemed highly amused by this. "Austin said you'd have this kind of reaction." I shook my head slightly and swiftly picked up the small piece of paper, setting it on the counter.

"Wow, I need to keep in touch or something. When did you two start dating?" Trish shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"About two months after you left. It was a hard time for the two of us. You'd left and Austin was just kind of there. He wasn't himself. Actually, he hasn't been himself since you left." I scoffed slightly.

"He broke up with me. That wasn't my fault." Trish only shrugged once more.

"Yeah, well, it's over with now. I'm here because we have a lot to talk about." I raised an eyebrow and glanced at the clock.

"Then you'd better be helping me pick out my clothes. I have an interview in two hours." A wicked grin swept up onto her face automatically. I wasn't worried though – there was no one I'd trust in my closet more than Trish De La Rosa. She hurried into my closet as I laughed softly. I'd never really cared enough to actually hire a stylist – I'd never had a need for one. I could dress myself perfectly fine. "So, are you and Dez moving out here?" She nodded her head idly.

"Yeah, he wants to work on directing. What better place than California for that?" I nodded my head carelessly, obviously agreeing with her.

"There is no better place." I paused for a moment before grinning at her. "You know, I could probably get the label to let him film my next music video." He did great work – and well, I was the biggest asset that place had. They had to make me happy. Trish raised an eyebrow at me.

"You haven't seen his work in five years, give or take." A grin swept up onto my face. I really had forgotten how much I missed my friends. Well, excluding Austin.

"I trust him." I nodded slightly as we finally made it into my oversized closet, swiftly sorting through the mess of fabric. "I'm thinking leather." Carelessly, I held up a skirt to show off to the Latina girl. Trish made a face automatically.

"Don't even think about it." Then she was pushing me out of the way, pulling out a dark gray tank top, as well as burgundy colored skirt. What? It's California – it's always warm out. "Go get dressed. Honestly, how did you survive without me?" I grinned at the short girl and carelessly headed into my bathroom to get myself ready.

"You're a genius with clothes, you know." My feet slipped into a pair of black pumps as Trish studied over my hair. It wasn't like I wasn't capable of getting myself ready.

"Yes, yes I know." She grinned up at me and shook her head slightly. "Right so, I wanted to ask you to be in the wedding." My eyebrows rose slightly.

"Really? I mean, I haven't really been around lately." And I'd fired her before running out of Sonic Boom.

"Yes. You're still my best friend, Ally. You always have been. What do you say? Maid of honor?" I grinned at her automatically and nodded my head.

"Of course!"

….

Maybe I should rethink offers before accepting them. I had just agreed to be Trish's maid of honor, and seeing as Dez was the groom, it was inevitable that I'd be walking down the aisle with my ex-boyfriend. This ought to be extremely interesting. Maybe, just maybe, I could stomp on his foot by accident. I wonder how angry Trish would be.

"So, Ally, what can your fans be expecting this year?" A brilliant, extremely fake smile swept up onto my face.

"Well, Lydia," That was her name, wasn't it? "My album comes out in less than a week! I'm going to focus on releasing a few singles and maybe even a tour." The blonde haired woman next to me smiled brightly, though her teeth looked far too large for her face, and I tried my best to seem as genuine as possible.

"That's so exciting!" I nodded my head in agreement, smoothing down my skirt slightly. It was sign that was uninterested. Anyone that knew me knew that. "So, what are these rumors about Austin Moon? Are you two a thing?" I nearly choked on my own saliva. Had the label already started spreading rumors about that?

"So, my album comes out on the fourth." Lydia grinned automatically – as if that was an answer enough.

**So, what do you guys think? Should I continue this? As of now, this is the only chapter that I have written up. I want to see what you all think before continuing. I've got loads of ideas! Let me know, yeah? Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated! It's been a crazy couple of weeks, I'd say. I've got so many ideas for this story. Thank you for the support, lovelies! (:**

The fourth of December came and went – my album was, as to be expected, number two on iTunes. I was a mere hundred purchases away from reaching number one. It'd been brutal that day – between the several interviews I'd given, the performance at Macy's in New York City, and making sure to answer as many people as I could on any given social media site. It had been the longest day of my life. That was surely saying something.

"Would you get out of bed already?" Trish's voice rang through the previously silent bedroom that I had practically barricaded myself into. What? I had the day off for the first time in over a week. It was currently December fourteenth. I was exhausted – sleep was completely necessary.

"No. Go away." Of course, I should have known by now that would just get the blankets keeping my body warmth in one place ripped off of my petite frame.

"We have things to do. You have to get fitted for your dress for the wedding, and then you need to find something to wear out with Austin tomorrow." I scoffed. What in the hell did I have to dress up for that blonde tool for?

"I have plenty of clothes here to wear tomorrow." Trish smirked slightly.

"He's taking you to the premiere of that new Ashley Benson movie. Get off your ass."

…..

Who knew shopping could be so tiring? Oh right, absolutely anyone who has ever been in a store with Trish. The lilac colored dress that had clung to my hips merely hours ago, however, had looked fantastic. Trish did know how to dress others, I'd give her that. It was a good thing – on my own wedding day, I'd be sure to make sure that no one looked too good. Call me selfish, but isn't it supposed to be my day? I'd want to look the best. Then again, at the rate things seemed to be going, I'd never be getting married. I hadn't even had a date since Austin. No one could compare. It was a bit pathetic, to be honest, but I'd had my fair share of one night stands. At least there was that.

"Alright, Ally, I know you usually have these things custom made but we don't have time. You're going to have to settle." I scoffed at Trish's words automatically. Didn't she know who I was? I cursed myself internally. Of course she did – she'd known me since I was eleven years old. Trish knew me better than anyone, even now.

I nodded my head and forced her into the most expensive stores around. In places like Donna Gobana, I at least had a lesser chance of someone wearing the same thing as me. She was the type of person to only make a single dress and then sell it directly off. I skimmed the shelves carelessly, realizing that tomorrow I would be officially dating Austin Moon once again. Well, to the public.

"What about this, Als?" I snapped my head back to look at Trish with a raise of my eyebrows. The dress was a deep green color with a bow attached to the back. It was knee length – not nearly dressy enough for an event like this.

"No, I need black tie Trish. As fancy as possible – tomorrow is going to be a paparazzi field day." She nodded her head and set back to work scanning the shelves. It took nearly five more minutes before my dark eyes caught sight of a rather lovely dress – the single one of its kind. And, even better, it was a size two. It'd fit me like a glove. I snatched it up swiftly and scanned over the deep red color and silk fabric. It was wonderful. "Hey, Trish, what about this?" I held it up to my best friend and raised an eyebrow. She grinned automatically and looked at the price tag, wincing slightly.

"Can you afford this?" I gave a roll of my eyes.

"Yes. Is there anything you want while we're here? I'll toss it in." It was actually appalling how quickly the Latina girl had started tossing things my way – not that I'd really minded. I had a lot to make up for.

….

"Hello Jimmy, how are you?" My dark eyes met those of the record label executive, the very person that I had to thank for my success. Then again, I also had to thank him for forcing Austin upon me once again. I'd refrain, however, for the sake of my career.

"Evening Ally, thank you for coming in last minute." I nodded my head carelessly, my eyebrows raising slightly. It was pretty rare to actually sit across from Jimmy Star.

"So, what's up?" Jimmy grinned in my direction.

"Well, we're waiting for Austin. I need to brief the two of you on your story for the press." Hadn't Daniel already done that? I knew for a fact that we would claim to have been dating for exactly four months before coming out to the public. What more did we really have to know? I wasn't keen on putting my entire life out for people to see.

"I thought we had it pretty much down." Jimmy raised an eyebrow with a soft laugh.

"No. You'll be needing your back story." I sighed softly and nodded my head, a weird sense of anticipation rising in my stomach at the thought of seeing Austin again. It was just as it was five years ago. I shook the thought from my head. No, everything was different now. That thought only seemed to push harder in my head as a mess of blonde hair came into view. I sighed softly. Really, how was I supposed to be ready for this by tomorrow?

"Jimmy, man, how are you?" The bald man gave a simple raise of his eyebrows. It was obvious he wasn't impressed by his unprofessional tone in front of another person.

"Take a seat, Austin." It seemed that he'd only now noticed my presence as he took a seat. It was pretty obvious that he was trying very hard to remain comfortable. Beforehand, it seemed, Austin had a little time to warm up to the idea of seeing me again. This time it had been completely unexpected. Welcome to my life.

"Oh-kay. What's she doing here?" I scoffed automatically.

"I have a name." In fact, I remembered fully well that he used to whisper it in breathy sighs many years ago.

"Really? I had no idea. I'll have to keep that in mind, Alisha." There was no hesitation at all as my hand reached out and slapped the muscular boy directly on the chest. It probably hurt me more than it had him – and he knew it. Bastard.

"Behave yourselves, children. I want to fill you in on what you'll be telling the press tomorrow." I stiffened at the thought. Did I really have to go through with this? "You've been dating for around four months and you met at the premiere of _'The Hunger Games' _two years ago. It's a good amount of time – you were, after all, both there. You will have claimed to have waited so long to date before Ally is so focused on her career. Austin, you will say that you asked her out when you came out to one of her shows in Los Angeles. Is that clear?" I simply nodded my head mutely while Austin tried rather hard not to scoff.

"You do know we used to know each other, right?" I turned my head automatically and glared at the blonde man. Jimmy looked mildly interested.

"Did you?"

"Yes. She was my song writer in high school. Those songs on the demo, she wrote most of them. We've actually dated before." I sighed loudly.

"Austin, shut up." Jimmy chuckled softly at my words.

"So _that's_ why you're so against this." His words were directed towards me. I nodded mutely, once again. What, was I supposed to be happy about being forced into a relationship with my ex-boyfriend? "Well, at least you'll have chemistry then. Oh, I've just gotten a wonderful idea!" Jimmy stood to his feet at once and clapped his hands once in an excited sort of fashion. "Ally, I want you to write a song. A duet, if you will, that you and Austin can sing together. It'll be wonderful for the press and I'm sure your fans will go insane."

There was no excitement at all in my voice as I agreed. Austin almost seemed to look at me with pity. Why should he? It's his fault. I sighed softly and looked back at Jimmy. "Okay, can I go now? It's been a busy week." He nodded his head at once. I muttered a goodbye and glanced back at Austin with a loud sigh before shaking my head and slipping out of the room. I had nothing to say to him.

…..

"Anne, what on earth are you doing?" My dark eyes swept over the mess that was my long hair and the blonde woman that was styling it. Red carpet premieres are a big deal around here – I couldn't just do my own hair, could I?

"You'll see." I narrowed my gaze slightly.

"I am paying you to find out what you're doing, you know." The other woman simply rolled her eyes.

"I've done your hair enough for you to trust me, don't you think?" A loud huff escaped my lips as I nodded my head reluctantly.

"Yeah yeah, get on with it then." Trish laughed from the back of the room. She was simply there for moral support. I appreciated it immensely.

It took Anne all of fifteen minutes to put my hair into an elegant looking bun with random curls bouncing free from the grasp. It looked amazing, I had to give her that. "Do you like it?" I nodded a bit, grinning at the woman in the mirror.

"I shouldn't have complained. Thank you." She laughed softly and nodded a bit before stepping aside slightly to collect the bit of makeup that she'd be adding to my rather pale face. This was something that I could have done myself – but well, I liked having people do these sort of things for me. It was easier. Her fragile fingers worked effortlessly over my skin and before I knew it, I was red carpet ready. Well, without the dress. Dark eye shadow rested over my pale face, along with a bit of light colored blush and bright red lipstick. Of course, there were about ten different products that she'd used on my skin as well but I couldn't tell you what the hell they were. I nodded my thanks before Trish was pulling me away from the mirror, mumbling something about Austin being there in twenty minutes. I had half a mind to make him wait. Besides, when was Austin ever on time?

The lovely red dress that I'd found yesterday slid on easily enough. It fit like a glove – showing all of my non-existent curves. I was happy with that. The black pumps, however, were going to be a bitch to walk in. I wasn't the type of girl to really have much balance. It took me three years of dance lessons not to look absolutely foolish on stage after all. Looking in the mirror now, it was hard to see the girl that existed five years ago. What was Trish doing wasting her time anyways? I wasn't her best friend anymore. I was someone completely different. I was a cold-hearted bitch with very little praise for anyone. Five years ago, I wasn't like this. I wasn't so absolutely broken.

"Come on, Ally. Austin is here." A loud sigh passed my lipstick coated lips as I moved a piece of hair from my face and looked over the ankle length dress once more. It was fairly modest with only a slight dip in the cleavage and no sleeves. It was a good look on me, I had to admit.

"Okay. Give me a minute." She nodded once and hurried from the room, probably to relay the message to the blonde boy undoubtedly waiting for me. God, I was so not looking forward to this. Snatching up my black clutch and tossing my keys and cell phone within its grasp, I swiftly exited the room and made my way into the living room. It was in that moment that I'd decided I was extremely glad I was doing well for myself and had a nice home. Austin probably didn't know what to do with himself in the fancy living room.

Upon walking down the stairs, however, I realized that I was completely wrong. Austin was lounging on my couch in a black tux and looking utterly bored. He was stunning even then. I shook the thought from my head in a bitter sort of way. I'd had enough of his antics already. How was he so perfect all of the time? "Are you ready to go then?" His head snapped up as I spoke, those dark eyes of his scanning over me effortlessly as if he still had the right to do that. "My eyes are up here." The tone that I spoke was absolutely heartless. I'd learned from a lot of experience how to make myself seem indifferent. I wasn't letting my guard down around Austin Moon. Not ever again.

"Yes. I'm ready. You look lovely." Austin's words were sincere enough. I, however, crossed my arms over my chest.  
"I know I do. Come on." And that was all it took for all hope to wash off of that man's face. And good riddance.


End file.
